


Three sketches of Wanda/Nat,  for @noncorporealform's fic STALKER

by art_by_daphneblithe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_by_daphneblithe/pseuds/art_by_daphneblithe
Summary: I was so thrilled to draw this art for @noncorporealform’s fic STALKER as part of the Captain America Big Bang 2018.    Gorgeous girls and gorgeous fic!





	Three sketches of Wanda/Nat,  for @noncorporealform's fic STALKER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noncorporealform](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncorporealform/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198853) by [art_by_daphneblithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_by_daphneblithe/pseuds/art_by_daphneblithe), [looktotheskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/looktotheskies/pseuds/looktotheskies), [noncorporealform](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncorporealform/pseuds/noncorporealform). 



  


  


**Author's Note:**

> May I humbly offer my completed chaptered fic, [Love Among the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929495), Stucky eerie romance, angst with a happy ending, historically accurate psychiatry, melancholy, devotion, wildly romantic tenderness.  
> 58k, explicit, illustrated with 21 works of art (some NSFW), and a playlist.  
> Maybe have a look if you fancy mystery and yearning and sex and in ex-Soviet black ops sites? :D 
> 
> I am at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daphneblithe), [Tumblr](https://daphneblithe.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://daphneblithe.dreamwidth.org/profile), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/daphneblithe), and [Federated Fandom Hubzilla](https://fandom.stopthatimp.net/channel/daphneblithe).


End file.
